The Vampire and the Key Series
by Nyte Brayker
Summary: The Seqeal to Wish.*COMPLETED* Dawn/Spike ship Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Series Title: The Vampire and the Key Series

Title: Make ups and getting caught

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimer: All the same blah. But the band belongs to me

Summery: Set after 'Wish'. Spike forgot Dawn's Sweet Sixteen, Dawn's been changing, and a secret is exposed.

Dedication: To Aduil Aha, Mini Gypsy Witch, Ace, and Me who without interesting lunch conversations this wouldn't be possible.

Rating: PG-13

Note: Thanks to my friend Sam for giving her definition of falling head over heels in love. The Volley Ball Net theory.

Pairing: D/S,W/T, & X/A

"One more time, from the top!" Chris, the lead singer said.

Dawn began to play the beginning chords to Skid Row's "Youth Gone Wild". She was the lead guitarist and she was good. She was so good, that Sydney, their bassist, said she was bad.

When she'd turned 16,she'd changed, and in a big way. She was a lot more serious about her guitar playing, according to her memories; Joyce had started teaching her acoustic at age 10. Then for her Sweet Sixteen Angel and Buffy had sent her a Fender and an amp.

A week later, she'd answered an ad for a guitarist, and had gotten the job. The band was called, 'Idioderm.' Chris as the front man and second guitar, Sydney was their female bassist with an attitude, Jax was their drummer, and she was their first guitar, Chris called her his "Golden Girl."

Another change was her clothing. She wore baggy pants, mostly black, DeMartens boots, black or red formfitting shirts, a studded collar or pyramid bracelet, and on occasion, black lip stick.

"We'll meet back on Tuesday, before the gig at the Bronze," Jax said when they finished," Now, get outta my apartment," After a moment, he added," Just kidding."

She packed up her guitar and amp. "See you guys on Tuesday." She went out the door, guitar case on her back, amp in her left hand, and her right was in her back pocket, poised in the position to grab the stake in the waistband of her pants, in case of a vamp attack. She looked at her watch and saw that it read 7:30.

"Hey, Dawnie," Willow greeted as she came in the back door," Tara and I are going to the Magic Box to meet up with Xander and Anya."

"Patrolling?" Dawn inquired as she sat down, placing her guitar against the kitchenette's wall.

"We're going out of town for a few days to locate an idol for Angel," Willow reminded her," Weren't you paying attention at dinner last night?"

"No, I was trying to memorize the first chords of a song and plus, I was eating. Eating and thinking at the same time is hard," Dawn replied, covering her real reason for being distracted.

"Anyway, Spike's going to stay here for a few days," Tara told her as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't need a babysitter," The teen pointed out. She was still angry at Spike because he'd forgotten her birthday 3 weeks before," I'll be fine on my own. No vamps can enter the house unless I invite them."

"Actually, we were more worried about house parties and demons like that mmm-fashnik guy," the red haired witch returned," We just want you to be safe, Dawnie."

Knowing that she'd never win the argument, she smiled, and went to watch TV. Sydney had once given her some useful advice. Tell them what they wanted to hear and then go and do the opposite.

Spike walked down Revello Drive, thinking, and humming a Sex Pistols song. He fingered the jewelry case in one of his duster pocket and then he got to rehearsing what he wanted to say.

Dawn was mad at him because he forgot her birthday and it was too late when he'd remembered that he forgot.

He entered the house through the kitchen and listened. There wasn't a single heartbeat in the house. He saw a note on the refrigerator. It read:

_"Spike,_

Gone to a gig. I'll be home by midnight. 

Dawn" 

She must really be mad if she didn't say,' love Dawn'. He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him.

The house was silent when she slipped in the front door and she guessed Spike must've gone back to his crypt. Placing her guitar case near the stairs and noticed the bouquet of deep red roses on the bottom most stair.

With a sigh she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. A quick scan of the room indicating Spike's presence. But she knew that he was in the room.

"Spike, show yourself," Dawn ordered, placing her hands on her hips," Or I'll look for you and stake you myself."

"Hell hath no fury like a teenage girl with a motive," Spike said as he stepped out of the closet.

"What do you want?" was the next question.

"Luv, I know I missed your birthday and your Sweet Sixteen to boot," Spike started, kneeling," And I'm sorry. But for the past 3 weeks my life's been a lot more hellish than usual." 

"Your point please," Dawn asked, playing with him a little to get what she wanted to hear out of him," I don't like waiting."

She found herself pinned to her door, his lips on hers, and she felt the familiar, but somewhat comforting feel of his cool body pressed against hers.

"Don't make me mad," he mock threatened," What I'm bloody trying to say is that I want you take me back." He reached into his pocket and pulled the case out," I bought this at a jewelry store."

She raised her eyebrow at the word' bought' and he opened it. In it was a silver I.D bracelet. The top was engraved and it said,

_Dawn Michelle Summers_

She looked on the inside of the bracelet and saw another engraving. This one read,

_Dawn_

Happy Sweet Sixteen

Love

William the Bloody

"Spike, it's beautiful," he put it on her wrist and she smiled," So how about chocolate ice cream and some TV?"

"Love to, Luv," was his answer as he led her downstairs.

"I'm sorry that I remembered that I forgot the amulet," Willow apologized as they pulled in to the driveway and then they headed towards the house.

"No problem, Wills. It could be worse,"Xander pointed out as they walked past the living room. They were halfway to the dining room when he added," Did anyone else besides me see Spike and Dawn making out on the couch or is it just me?"

Spike heard something and then felt something pressed against his back. Opening his eyes, he saw Xander reflected in Dawn's eyes, and the Whelp had a crossbow.

"Get away from her," Xander stated and he complied," What do you think you're doing you undead cradle robbing thing?"

"Xander, please don't hurt him," Dawn plead and he put the crossbow down," If you would believe the fact that I can explain everything, I think that our conversation should go well." By that time Spike had moved to sit behind Dawn. Glorified brick layer or not, a pissed off person with a crossbow was no vamp's friend.

"I think it's cute,"Anya piped up," It's only fair because Buffy got Angel and Riley. So why shouldn't Dawn get Spike? They make such a cute couple.'

"An, honey, you're not helping,"Xander replied,"Dawnster, I'd say all of us want an explanation."

"Well it all started a month before my 16th birthday and it was like falling into a volleyball net. No matter how much I tried to get out, I couldn't." 

"Spike, do you have anything to contribute?" Willow asked and she had her resolve face on.

"I love Dawn and you can go ahead and stake me for it. But I'd never hurt her and I'd kill anything that would try to. Human or not," he answered, daring Harris to make a move.

"I think we should deal with this after we get back from L.A,"Tara suggested and Dawn shot her a grateful look," Right now the important thing is getting that idol and giving it to Angel. I'd say this is a minor thing compared to what will happen if we don't." Xander, Anya, and Willow looked at Tara for a moment and Spike stood.

"Listen,Red,if you want me to beat it and not bloody come back until you get back, I'll understand. Dawn could go to her friend Sydney's for a few days," Spike offered, hoping to get on Willow's good side.

"Actually, you can stay, but no funny business or I'll turn you into a toad when I get back," Willow replied," As long as you two both act like adults."

"What was that?!"Xander asked as they crossed the lawn to get to the car. Amulet and all.

"If we want Dawn to act responsibly, we have to treat her like she can handle responsibility," Willow told him, plus I threatened Spike mentally if he misbehaved."

"What did you threaten him with?"Anya inquired," I hope it wasn't fuzzy bunnies, that would be inhumane."

"Something much worse," she assured him.

Dawn snuggled up to Spike as they watched TV, he put his arms around her, and pulled a blanket around them. He was room temperature and she could feel his well sculpted chest under his shirt.

"What did Willow threaten you with?" She asked after a moment.

"To restore my soul," Spike answered, kissing her forehead," Imagine how much fun I'd be if I were like tortured soul boy."

"What if Buffy finds out?" Dawn said suddenly and felt Spike tense up," Don't worry, if she tries to stake you, I'll stop her. Or I'll threaten to stake Angel."

"You'd do that for me?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at her.

"Of course. She staked my boyfriend so why shouldn't I stake hers?"Dawn replied," My Spike."

"Should we tell Buffy?"Anya asked as she drove,"Dawn and Spike do make a cute couple."

"Dawn should be the one to tell her,"Willow answered.

"Am I the only one who sees the wrong in this whole thing?"Xander commented,"We're talking about Spike."

"I saw into his thoughts,he'd never do anything Dawn wouldn't want, and if he did he'd probablt stake himself,"the red haired witch informed them.

"I still don't like it,"Xander put in his final 2 cents and sat back in his seat.

To be con't..…


	2. Fat Lip

Title: Fat Lip

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Buffy Verse, but I do own the band Dawn's in. The song," Fat Lip" belongs to Sum41.

Summery: Buffy's back in Sunnydale and she's brought Connor and Angel with her. Dawn's secret is still safe, and Dawn is not happy about it. Spike buys a new place to live and muses over the thought of Dawn living with him. Plus Dawn's band takes a few cheap shots at Angel.

Note: I just thought that Buffy needed a good lecture. And I did like the movie, Valentine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't want to waste my time

And become a casualty of society

I'll never fall In line,

Become a victim of your conformity,

And back down."

-Sum41

-All Killer, No Filler

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike read through the real estate guide for Sunnydale. He was looking for a new place to live and since the crypt was not a proper place for one's girlfriend and her band to be hanging out in, new residency was in order.

To his surprise, Dawn's band mates were oddly cool about him being undead and all. Sydney had asked Dawn if he was good in bed and a very interesting conversation had sprung forth from Dawn's vague answer.

He found an apartment only three blocks from the Summer's home and it was a steal. He would bet his demon that the other residents of the complex were demons as well.

Maybe Dawn could live with him. When she was older of course, he didn't want Buffy showing up and staking him for it, and that would result in Angel's death by Dawn and her group.

Dawn hit the beginning notes for a Slash's Snakepit instrumental and Jax joined her, then Sydney.

"Dawn!!!! Turn it down!!!!!!" Buffy yelled from upstairs and Chris turned their amps up, a devilish smile on the front man's face," I mean it!!!! You'll wake Connor up!!!!!"

Their playing was suddenly nullified as the electricity to the amps and PA system was cut, they looked over to the source, and found it was Angel. He was holding the plug for the master board and she glared at him.

"Didn't Buffy ask you to turn it down?" Angel asked," Especially when Connor's trying to take a nap."

"Bite me, Soul Boy," Dawn snapped, hoping to piss him off," Oh wait, you can't. That soul thing right?" Jax, Sydney, and Chris burst out laughing behind her.

"Dude! He has the bark, but he can't bite!!" Sydney managed to say between laughs as she held her ribs, "Did someone neuter him?"

"Gypsies if I'm right and if Spike's right," Chris added," They do good work."

"Dawn, this is uncalled for," Angel told her, standing his ground," I think you owe me an apology."

"Okay, I'm sorry that the nasty gypsies gave you your soul and I'm sorry that you didn't stay in hell. I guess they kicked you out because they were afraid you'd lose your soul and take over," the lead guitarist smiled sweetly, knowing she'd just gotten under Angel's skin," In fact, I'm sorry that you have to live here in Sunnydale. Wait, it's the Hellmouth, you should fell right at home." Jax hit the cymbals on his drum kit.

"I'll make sure you, me, and Buffy have a talk later when your friends aren't around," Angel said calmly.

"Actually, Dawn said we could crash here tonight since we have to go out of town first thing tomorrow for a gig," Chris piped up," Dawn, that Spike guy is cooler than this guy."

"Dawn! What have I told you about inviting people to stay the night without my permission?" Buffy asked as she joined Angel, she had Connor in her arms," Plus on nights when you have to baby-sit Connor."

"I didn't agree to watch Connor, in fact, I don't remember being asked if Connor and Angel could live here. It was a lot better when Willow and Tara lived here. Plus I have plans tonight, we're going to see a movie, and maybe I'll be home before 1:00 am," Dawn retorted.

"1AM? Isn't that a Beautiful Creature's song?" Jax asked," From that stupid slasher film. Valentine?"

"Dawn Michelle Summers, you will stay here tonight and watch Connor. These punks can stay and we'll discuss this in the morning," Buffy stated firmly.

"And what will you be doing? Making out in the training room in the back of the magic shop? Take Connor with you and have Anya look after him. I don't baby-sit unless I'm paid $20.00 an hour. I need something's for systems care," Dawn shot back.

"What happened to you, Dawnie?" Angel asked," You used to be a lot nicer."

"That was before Buffy pulled another runaway to LA because I can't deal with my problems because they're too personal to tell my friends and sister. I got smart fast. You didn't tell anyone, Buffy, you didn't ask for help. You're the Slayer and you can't handle it if you can't control your life down to the smallest detail. I was the Key and imagine how I felt when I found out. I wanted to runaway but I didn't," everything that had been bottled down in Dawn ever since Buffy left for LA came out," Then you're always mean to Spike. You have a bad day so you go and kick him. Makes you feel better because you can control Spike, he can't hit you back. And my friends are not punks, they're okay, and they actually stick by me instead of running off. Maybe you should look Willow over, she's being extremely careless with magic lately."

"Dawn, I think my bro will let us stay at his place for tonight. Don't want to wake up dead," Chris told her and they began to pack up their equipment.

Buffy watched as Dawn walked out the door and got into Chris's van .She'd become very defiant lately.

"She knows how to hit hard and hit low," Angel commented as he took Connor from Buffy," She took Spike's side. That's just odd."

"Hey, Buffy," Willow greeted as the Slayer and Souled vampire entered the Magic Box with Connor," Wasn't Dawn suppose to watch Connor?"

"Dawn left us high and dry," Buffy answered," Is it me or did she pick up a bad attitude while I was gone?"

"I think it's just you, Slayer," Spike answered as he came out of the back room," You did leave Nibblet without so much as a good bye.'

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Angel asked as his childe leaned against a book shelf.

"Just burning time until I go to see Dawn's band perform. They're bloody good," the blonde vampire replied," What did the nasty group of teenagers hurt your feelings, Peaches?"

"Spike, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Buffy said as she set Connor down on the table in his baby carrier.

"In fact, I do come to think of it. I have to buy a TV for my new place," Spike smiled and tickled Connor's stomach," Cute kid, Angelus, doesn't look a thing like you." Angel growled at Spike's back as the younger vampire left.

"That's odd," Angel stated after a moment of silence.

"What's strange?" Tara repeated.

"I noticed earlier that Dawn smelled different and just now, Spike smelled the same way," the brown haired vampire returned.

Xander nearly choked on his coffee when he heard Angel say that. He liked Spike better than he liked Angel because the annoying peroxide blonde vampire hadn't tried to suck the world into hell and the fact that the two both disliked Angel helped Spike's case.

"Him and Dawn hung out a lot after you left," Xander told Buffy. It was only a partial lie, they had been hanging out a lot, and he didn't specify where or when," You did make Spike promise to protect Dawn until the end of the world."

To be con't….………..


	3. Could it be any harder?

Title: Could it be any harder

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: Joss owns everything, lucky duck. The Calling owns the lyrics to the song I used.

Distribution: Just ask no da!

Dedication: To Christine for allowing me to be on her site and for being one of the many who dare to write outside the box. And to all those who gave me feed back.

Summery: A piece of fluff told from Spike's P.O.V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You left me with goodbye and open arms

A cut so deep I don't deserve

You were always invincible in my eyes

The only thing against us now is time.

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had one more day."

-Could it be any harder

-The Calling

-Camino Palmero

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She dances, I watch in the shadows as she dances, and wonder why I can't summon up the strength and courage to go to face my sire and the Slayer. To tell them that I love her, my Dawn, and then to tell them to take their best shot if they don't like it.

It's surprised me that Harris hasn't hung me out to dry yet. Maybe demon girl had him so whipped that he'll jump however high she tells him to. The lover wiccas seem to approve if I don't do anything improper.

Sometimes I want to bloody leave Sunnyhell, taking Dawn with me. Far from everything endangering her and from her house. The place where she lives is a façade. The Slayer can smile and take care of Connor, playing mommy, but I know she isn't happy. Soul boy sleeps in Joyce's old room where Connor has his crib and such. If the two were ever to slip up, I'd hate to see what happens. 

I watch the house at night sometimes, Dawn is never home until late. I follow her sometimes at a distance, keeping her safe, and she knows it.

Kisses in the shadows of the Magic Box, her hands clutching my duster, her soft lips on my own cold ones, and the danger in the air of being caught. It hurts not to touch her when I see her in the presence of the Slayer.

But then, I can hurt the Slayer and Angel. He may be my sire, but he doesn't take cheap shots, and he isn't immune to holy water. He left me, Drusilla left me, and Buffy used me to get information without so much as a thank you. Only cash, like I was a whore selling my knowledge for cash. 

She cares, I see it in her eyes, and she actually loves me as deeply as I love her. Silence used to drive me insane especially since I was usually alone. When she's with me, it's calming. Dawn always asks if I'm okay, if my day went well, if I want to talk about anything, and sometimes we just sit in silence.

It hurts her too. I feel her anxiety when we're around the Slayer and her cheerful company. The pain in her eyes when Angel and Buffy have moments. She wants to tell her sister, but can't because I'm a vampire, and pointing out that the poof is one too, would bring up the 'S' word. I'm chipped and I never tried to suck the universe into oblivion. 

I take a sip of my beer and watch her sit down as a slow song comes on. She scans the room for me, I know she wants to dance, and so do I. I place my drink on the table to my right and take an unnecessary deep breath.

"Dawn, do you care to dance?" I ask as I come up behind her, out of the shadows, out of the dark place to which I watch.

"But Buffy and Angel-" I cut her off with a kiss. At the moment I don't give a damn if the poof or Slayer sees me.

"Luv,let them rain down hell, and we'll just hit them below the belt. I could take both of them and Harris and the wiccans would help since it would kill them to see you unhappy," I assure her and she follows me to the dance floor.

She wraps her arms around my neck while I encircle her waist and Dawn rests her head on my leather silk clad shoulder. I close my eyes, inhaling the scent of lavender and I caress my mark on her neck. She gets closer and I hear her heart beating.

"I love you, Spike," Dawn tells me, her sky blue eyes staring into my icy blue ones.

"I love you too, my Dawn," I reply, kissing her chastely, and I nearly smile as she responds hungrily. Her hands in my hair and I turn abruptly as Buffy passes by with Angel.

For that split second I tense up and then relax as the song ends. Dawn looks disappointed.

"I guess you're going to do your disappearing act," she says sadly," Spike, I hate hiding."

"Then we won't hide and I won't leave, Nibblet," was my answer as we go to the area occupied by the Scoobies and we sit. I hold her hand under the table and Harris shoots me a dirty look.

They can throw anything at me. Torture, bloody hell, they can lock me in a room with Harmony and not let me have earplugs. I can face anything as long as my Dawn is by me side.

To be con't…………………….


	4. Here's to the night

Title: Here's to the night

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: Same old deal, the band's mine, and the song belongs to Eve6

Dedication: To the Sandman, whose awesome reviews helped me get out of a depressing ditch. May you always remain insane my friend. I mean it in a good way. The world needs more people like you.

Distribution: Just ask.

Feedback: Wanted

Summery: Angel tests Spike's love for Dawn

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"

-Eve6

-Horrorscope

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn staked another vampire and it turned to dust. Ever since Buffy had gone on her Ms. Suzie homemaker kick, the Scoobies, Spike, and Angel had taken over patrolling. She wasn't supposed to but she did anyway and she always had to sneak out, so she wouldn't get in trouble. 

The band was currently not performing due to the fact that Jax had broken his hand in a fight and Chris had a severe case of laryngitis, he couldn't talk or sing. Patrolling took up those extremely long nights that were devoid of performing and Spike.

Spike had been busy keeping Sunnydale safe with the others and it didn't leave him much time to visit. Angel and Spike fought constantly, over everything, and it was getting annoying. If Angel said the sky was blue, Spike would say it was purple, and it would go from there.

As she passed a crypt a form leapt out and threw her to the ground. It was Angel, but there was something wrong. His demonic façade was in place and his the look in his eyes were wrong. Then a thought registered in her mind: Angelus.

Dawn stood and then ran. She knew from what Buffy told her, that Angelus would toy with her before moving in for the kill. Surveying her surroundings, she saw Spike's old crypt in the distance, and headed towards it. 'If I get out of this alive, I'm going to kill Buffy,' she thought to herself. 

She tripped on something and fell. The ground rushed up to meet her and her face stung. Someone flipped her onto her back and she glared up at Angelus.

"Whatcha gonna do now, little girl?" Angelus asked," The Slayer's at home and there's no one to hear you scream."

"Spike!!!!Spiiiikkkkeee!!!!" She screamed just to spite him, "Spike! Help!!!!!" He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it with humans and futility?" He said to no one," What should I do to you first? Maybe I'll drink you dry or I'll turn you. Send the Slayer a nice present."

"I Think not,Peaches,"Spike knocked the older vampire off of her and stood in front of her," Guess the Slayer shagged your brains out and Red's going to have to curse you with a soul."

"I think not William," Angelus retorted and attacked.

Spike took a punch to the ribs and he heard them crack. Two of them were broken. He retailed with a side kick to Angelus' ribs and punched the older vampire in the face. While his sire clutched his face, the blonde vampire pulled out a stake and plunged it into the heart. Angelus didn't turn to dust, instead, he held up his hand, and revealed the gem of Amarra.

"Is she worth dying over, Spike?" Angelus asked as he grabbed Dawn and pulled her head back so her neck was visible," She might be a tasty young thing, with Slayer blood and all." He saw the mark," You lucky bastard. You've already tried her. Then you won't object to me having some."

"You bloody bite her and I will remove your hand from your body and stake you,' Spike growled, attack with a low blow, grabbed Dawn back, and held her close as Angelus stalked over to them.

Spike knew he wasn't going to win and if he had to die he was going to give Dawn one last kiss and then give her time to tell Buffy.

"I love you, Dawn ," Spike said and kissed her quickly," Tell the Slayer." He threw he gently away and faced Angelus," Let's go." Noticing that Dawn hadn't run he turned to her," What are you doing?"

"Cut it out,Angel,"Dawn stated," I should've known you were faking it. You would've finished me off instead of letting Spike rescue me." 

"Spike, for once you got something right," Angel congratulated as his human face slid into place,"Dawn,you're going to have to tell Buffy."

"I know, I know, but can I tell her when she's off her domestic bliss trip?" Dawn answered," Cause she's really scary."

"All right. You can help Spike but I want you home at 2 or I'll sent Buffy to get you," the older vampire warned and walked off.

Spike stood gaping as Angel left. The warm touch of Dawn caressing his face brought him back to earth and he plunged his hands into her dark hair. Out of all their kisses this one was more passionate and she pressed so close to him, that he'd bet that nothing could come between them. A stabbing pain came as her hands rested on his chest. He winced and Dawn broke free.

"Are you okay?" Her face was full of worry.

"Just my ribs. The poof broke two," he tried to smile," I think I need a demon doctor." Dawn rolled her eyes.

To be con't…….


	5. Discussions

Title: The Discussion 

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: Lucky Joss

Distribution: Just ask no da!!

Feedback: Is wanted and will do anything to get it

Summery: It's the one thing Dawn's been dreading. Buffy takes it rather well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn took a deep breath and reviewed what she was going to say once more. She brushed out her shirt and entered the kitchen.

"Buffy,I have something to tell you," Dawn began as she sat down," I know you're going to flip."

"You didn't get a tattoo did you?"Buffy asked.

"I'm dating Spike," the guitar player blurted out. 'Not what I wanted to say, but short and sweet does the trick.' she thought.

"Good one, Dawny," the Slayer said and began to laugh," What is it really?" At her sister's serious look she added," You're serious."

"You left me and there was no one to watch after me. He was the one who was around and the Scoobies knew ,so did Angel. Everyone's been walking on egg shells since you got back and I love him," Dawn stated and looked her sister in the eye.

Buffy watched Dawn as the teen stared back at her and then it hit her. Spike had been hanging around a lot and he was always near Dawn. He'd also show up at night and for the first few times she thought he was only there to stalk her, using Dawn as an excuse.

"You and Spike are together and everyone else knew but me," Buffy repeated and Dawn nodded," I actually approve as long as he's a gentlemen and stays in line. If he hurts you, I'll stake him."

"He will," Dawn assured her," Willow threatened to give him a soul if he stepped out of line." Buffy smirked," What's so funny?"

"I was trying to imagine Spike with a soul," was the answer," He'd be less of a pain in the ass."

To be con't..

Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter....Nyte


	6. When Worlds Collide

Title: When worlds collide

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: The usual. Joss is a lucky duck

Distribution: Just ask.

Summery: Dawn and the band leave for New Orleans and Spike follows. An it turns out Chris, Sydney, and Jax aren't what you think they are.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"what is it really that is going on here,   
you've got the system for total control   
so is there anybody out there,   
now watch us suffer, cause we can't go   
what is it really that is in your head,   
what little life that you had just died   
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over,   
now this is what it's like when worlds collide ...   
are you ready to go - cause I'm ready to go - what you gonna do   
baby - baby"

-Powerman 5000

-Tonight the Stars Revolt 

~*~*~*~

"I say L.A," Chris said as the members of Idioderm poured over a map of the U.S.

"No, New Orleans. There's no one I know there," Dawn returned and she looked at the rest for a nod of approval.

"Good point. I say New Orleans, here we come. Listen, I want to get of Sunnydale during the day. We're going to need supplies. Sydney, Dawn do you think you could go shopping tonight?" Jax inquired," I have to check my van over."

"No problem," Sydney answered," How much have we got to work with?"

"$50," the drummer told them," I can get a hold of fake ID's and other such papers. We meet here at eight AM tomorrow."

"I think this will actually work out. Didn't you have to meet Spike?" Sydney said as they walked to the local grocery store.

"Yes, but I also told him that Buffy might not let me go since she's still getting used to the whole Dawn's dating the blonde pain in the neck," at Sydney's look she added," That's the nicest name she calls him."

"Dawn, does something feel off with Chris and Jax?" The bass player asked her," They just feel wrong."

"It's probably a hormonal teenage boy thing," Dawn replied as she grabbed a shopping cart," They're guys."

"I guess you're right," Sydney stated and began to put things in the cart.

'Why do I now doubt my own answer?' Dawn thought to herself.

Spike leaned against the bar as he waited. Dawn was late. He then spotted the Scoobies at their usual table minus Dawn. 

Then she appeared with Sydney, he watched in curiosity as the Slayer and Poof gave her money, and she left. Now he was intrigued. His lady love knew that they were suppose to meet at the Bronze. He followed her.

"I'm telling you, driving's easy," she heard Dawn say," I taught myself."

"How'd you managed that?" Sydney inquired.

"I stole Angel's car and spent an entire night using it. He was pretty pissed when he saw it the next night," Spike chuckled.

"Did you get caught?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"No. He was led to believe it was vandals," Dawn replied," New Orleans should be fun."

"It better be if we're going to be stuck in a car with two obnoxious teenage boys for 2 or 3 weeks," the bass player joked.

Spike stopped and suddenly it registered. Dawn was leaving for the big easy, the place where the murder rate leapt up 50% during Mardi Gras, and he doubted the Slayer knew.

(2 weeks later)

"So now please welcome our band for the night, Idioderm!!" The announcer stated as they got on stage.

Dawn performed and scanned the crowd. She then saw Spike leaning against the bar and he had his devil may care grin on. 

When the set was finished, Chris gathered them in the small dressing room that had been provided for them and locked the door. Dawn didn't like it. It felt off. Then her two band mates' face turned into that of a vampire's.

"Now you two are going to become members of the only undead band in the world,"Jax stated as the two girls exchanged looks.

"We think not," Sydney replied and drew a stake," We knew a week ago and we've been waiting."

"Bring it on, Fang boys," Dawn taunted and kicked Chris in the groin, causing him to fall over and she staked him," That was too easy." 

"Not anymore, Dawnie," The guitarist got a look at her friend's face.

"When in doubt scream," Dawn said aloud,"Spike!!!!"Jax clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Your Spike is in Sunnydale,silly girl. You'll thank us for this later,"Jax snarled and pulled her head back exposing her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," Spike warned as he stepped out of the shadows of the room," Let her go."

"The word no comes to mind,"Jax retorted and Spike's face contorted as Sydney shoved a stake through his heart. He didn't turn to dust,"How the hell?"

"I have my ways.Now you're in for it,pillock,"the blonde vampire pulled the stake out and spun around. In the process he dusted Sydney.

Dawn elbowed Jax in the ribs, he let her go,and she kicked him. He fell on a metal bar and it sliced his head off. She sunk to the ground,crying.

"Luv,it's all right.They're probably in a better place,"Spike reassured her as he embraced her,"We'd better get you home. The Slayer's going to be furious."

"If they'd succeeded would you kill me?"Dawn asked suddenly.

"Not a bloody chance,nibblet."

  



	7. It all works out

Title: It all works out

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: The usual

Distribution: Just ask

Wanted: Feedback

Summery: The final installment of this series. Everything works out story. Set two years after When Worlds collide. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn sat in the kitchen as she looked at college applications. It was sometimes hard to believe that two years had passed.

Xander and Anya had gotten married and had a baby boy named Xander jr. They were happily married and they sometimes called on Dawn to baby-sit when they needed a break.

Willow and Tara had broken up and Willow was currently on the east coast at a graduate school. Tara was helping Wesley and the rest of the L.A. team. It was shocking when she found out that Tara and Gunn had hit it off.

Connor was two years old and his first word was ,'Poof'. Spike had taught him it and Angel was furious. Buffy finally had her happy ending when she and Angel got married. Some how they'd taken care of the losing your soul clause. The newly formed family was vacationing in Florida. So she had the house to herself.

Dawn smile as she read an offer from a record label. She'd moved on and had joined another band. One with confirmed humans. It was called'Iniri'. It was working out rather well. She and Spike were happy. They took vacations to L.A, San Francisco, Modesto, and Santa Barbara. Being 18 was fun. She could drive and own a crossbow. She had responsibility.

"Luv! Where's that book about the history of this country?" Spike yelled from upstairs. She knew he meant her government textbook. His latest obsession was pointing out the mistakes in her textbooks. He loved her poetry class assignments because he'd read her Lord Bryon and look over her work.

"It's in my back pack!" She yelled back," The second section!"

Spike pulled the book out of her backpack and noticed another book, that laid open on her bed. He picked it up. It was one of the Watcher Diaries. This particular section was on the Key.

"The Key was sent to the Slayer in the form of a sister. The human body would then be immortal yet mortal. It would stop aging at the human age of 18,"he read aloud," Dawn!!"

"You don't have to yell," Dawn replied as she entered the room," Can I help you?" Her eyes widened as she saw the book in his hands.

"You're immortal, pet. Why didn't you tell me?" Spike asked, he looked slightly hurt.

"I wanted a second opinion," Dawn offered and hugged her platinum vampire," Plus it was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Does the Slayer know?" Spike rested his chin on her head.

"No." She smiled and went to leave," And, Spike, put some clothes on." He was in his boxers," Anya's bringing Xander jr over."

"Yes, Dawn," he answered and made a face at her. 

~*~*~

Hope you guys liked the series there might be a continuation but I'm going to start another story 


End file.
